Taffyta's restaurant crisis
by Agent BM
Summary: Taffyta opens up a restaurant in sugar rush called Taffyta's house of burgers and chicken to try to earn money. she learns that running a business is harder than she thought when it comes to free meals, her workers go on strike, and dinner rushes
1. Chapter 1

**Taffyta's restaurant crisis**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Ch. 1**

Taffyta was the only racer in sugar rush not to own a business. Vanellope sold homemade carts, Snowanna sold snow cones, and even Candlehead sold cakes and dangerous pets. Taffyta needed money badly and decided to open up a business of her own. She held a garage sale and made enough money to buy a building. She walked up to Vanellope in her throne room to buy the building

"Here you go Taffyta, the deed to that run down burger king. So what are you going to do with it?" asked Vanellope as she handed Taffyta the deed and keys to the run down building

"I'm going to open a new restaurant, Taffyta's house of chicken and burgers" said Taffyta

"Well let me know when you open, I just can't resist those candy burgers you make" said Vanellope as she took a seat on her throne and pulled an ipad out from under a cushion

(1 month later)

It took a lot of work and about 2 weeks to get rid of some awfully big roaches, but Taffyta was able to finally open her restaurant, the first people to eat there were Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, and the racers

"Wow Taffyta, for such a mean girl, you make a good chicken sandwich" said Felix

"Thanks Fix it, and the best part about running this place is that I don't have to pay my workers real money, they work for a place to stay at night." Said Taffyta

"Who works here?" asked Crumbelina as she took a bite of her burger

Out from the kitchen came about 6 S.I.R robots from the game invasion

"All they ask is a place to recharge at night" said Taffyta

"Well just remember, running a business isn't easy. When I first started selling my homemade karts, every kid in the arcade wanted one" said Vanellope

"Well this business will give more than my feet exercise, if a customer doesn't get their food in under 3 minutes, it's free" said Taffyta

"Yeah, that will make you run a lot more strawberry shortcake" said Calhoun

"Please don't call me that" said Taffyta a little annoyed

(the next day)

Taffyta's restaurant was very busy for its first day, just like any restaurant in the arcade. Taffyta was getting a little angry at her workers not working fast enough; she had to give out 20 free orders that day.

"If I have to give out one more free meal today, I'm going to scream" shouted Taffyta to her workers

"Ms. Taffyta, making food takes time and perfection" said a robot

Taffyta walked up to the counter to take an order from a ddr dancer

"Welcome to Taffyta's, can I interest you in our candy burger special?" asked Taffyta

"No thanks, I'd like a plate of chicken" said the dancer

"Finally, just an easy order" said Taffyta

"BUT ONLY THE LEGS, take off the skin, coleslaw, take out the carrots, and a root beer, stir out the bubbles" said the dancer too fast

"Okay, an even complicated order" said Taffyta a little worried

"GO" shouted the dancer as he hit a button on a clock

Taffyta rushed into the kitchen

"I need chicken legs" shouted Taffyta

A robot handed her a bucket of chicken. She went through the bucket and took out 4 chicken legs and ripped off the skin. She filled up a cup of root beer and stirred it to get rid of the bubbles. She grabbed a cup of coleslaw and ran to the counter

"Here's your order sir" said Taffyta

"You didn't take the carrots out" said the dancer

Taffyta quickly tried to take the carrots out, but wasn't fast enough. Alarms over the counter went off meaning time was up and the customer got a free meal

"Yes, freeeee, FREEEEEEEE" shouted the dancer before dancing away

"THAT'S IT. EVERYONE OUT" shouted Taffyta angrily

"Hey, what about my free meal?" asked the dancer happily

Taffyta threw the tray at the customer, he was covered in food

"Now that's what I call fast food" said the dancer before dancing out of the restaurant

Taffyta rushed into the kitchen

"You robots are supposed to be cooking the food in less than 3 minutes" said Taffyta

"We're sorry, but we can't work that fast. And since the drive thru window has the same rule, we're working our gears out" said a yellow robot

"Well you guys better work faster tomorrow or I'm out of a business" said Taffyta

"Well if you're going to be like that then we're out of here" said a blue robot

The bots began to walk out

"Where're you going?" asked Taffyta

"Anywhere but here. We're going to watch as your restaurant falls apart. When you finally learn cooking takes more time than a measly 3 minutes, we'll come back" said a red bot

"Fine, I don't need you, I can run this place myself" said Taffyta as she slammed the front doors shut


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(The next day)

Taffyta was running her restaurant all by herself while her former employees sat at a table drinking oil. It was a very slow day so far

"You see guys, this is so easy. I can run this restaurant all by myself" said Taffyta

"Except right after ninja training and a hockey game ends" said a blue robot

"Wait, what?" asked Taffyta nervously

The restaurant started to fill up quickly with foot ninjas from TMNT and hockey fans from the mighty ducks game

"Guys, help me, I don't think I can do this on my own" screamed Taffyta

"Sorry, our gears are tied" said a yellow robot

(30 minutes later)

Taffyta was super busy. Customers were ordering too fast, the drive thru was packed, and she was struggling to cook all the food

"Excuse me miss, but I think these fries are a little under done" shouted paperboy showing her his fries which was only a potato

"So sorry sir, I'll be with you in just a minute" said Taffyta

Someone was honking their horn in the drive thru, it was Vanellope

"What's the holdup, I'm having a movie night with my boyfriend and I want our food and soda" shouted Vanellope angrily

"You want your food, take it" shouted Taffyta as she threw 2 cups of soda and a bucket of chicken at Vanellope. The food knocked her out and her kart sped away. Taffyta looked through the window and saw Vanellope crash into a tree

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" shouted Taffyta

The alarms over the counter went off

"Yay, that mean's my order's free" cheered a ninja

"Fine, take your free meal" shouted Taffyta as she attempted to throw a burger at the ninja but slipped on a puddle of soda. The food splattered all over her. She began to cry

"I can't do this by myself. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need help" said Taffyta

She ran up to her former employees

"Please guys, I need your help" said Taffyta

"I don't know, should we?" asked a black and white robot

"I'm sorry, you were right, this takes time. If you come back I'll do anything" said Taffyta

"How about we get paid real money?" said a green robot

"Fine, anything else?" asked Taffyta

"A big tv in our living quarters upstairs, we need something to do when you close" said a yellow robot

"Anything else?" asked Taffyta

"No we're good, come on boys, let's cook" said a yellow robot

The bots rushed into the kitchen and started cooking the food super-fast while Taffyta took money and orders. Trays of food flew out from the kitchen and the cars from the drive thru sped away once they got their food. The entire restaurant was cleared out in less than half an hour

"Here you go guys, 500 bucks" said Taffyta giving the bots their pay

Just then Rancis walked in

"Hey Taffyta, have you seen Vanellope? We were supposed to watch a movie at my house and she hasn't shown up yet" said Rancis

"Vanellope, uh no, haven't seen her" said Taffyta

"Us too" said the bots

Just then Vanellope walked through the doors covered in soda and chicken parts

"Vanellope, what happened to you?" asked Rancis

"Taffyta threw the food at me and made me crash into a tree" shouted Vanellope angrily

"You did what?" shouted Rancis

"Say guys, how about we go buy that TV and some upgrades?" asked Taffyta

"Sounds good to us" said the blue robot

Taffyta and the bots ran out of the restaurant screaming while Vanellope and Rancis chased them

**That's the end of this story, sorry if it was short but I'm low on fresh ideas these days. That and I'm trying to improve my latest story the running cat so I've been focusing on that more than my other stories. Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll make a new story when I think of one**


End file.
